Sonny's secret
by xNathansKait
Summary: Sonny has a huge secret and doesnt want anyone to find out. How does Chad find out will he reveal it?
1. I knew there was something

An assignment I did in class

I was walking down the halls of Condor Studios where I work. My name is Sonny Monroe and I'm on a show called So Random. We work across the lot from Mackenzie Falls another show. Mackenzie Falls is our rival. They always win the Tween Choice award. Of course Chad Dylan Cooper always has to rub it in our faces.

The day I met Chad I was of course starstruck. I thought he was one of those sweet celebrities on a show I didn't go by what the tabloids say. Sadly sometimes there right. That's the case for Chad. He's known as the heartthrob or the puppy shover. When I came to the show I didn't know we were rivals. Of course he charmed me and took my yogurt all because I was in a waitress uniform for a sketch on So Random. I of course got his autograph not willingly he just gave it to me to throw me off.

Chad and I are a weird subject to come upon. People say that when we do our "Fine, fine, good, good "fight we are just flirting. I tell them were not and they just shake there heads. People say that Chad is never nice to anyone only me. He could be sweet like the time when he dressed as weird beard so I wouldn't be embarrassed in front of millions of people. Or when he was my fake date to get back at James also my favorite when he danced with me at prom when everything went bad. There are also the bad things he has done, like when I tried to make peace between our two shows and I ended up with egg salad all over me. Or when I was doing a walk a thon for books and he did a walk a thon against books. I don't know what to think with him.

I may have a tiny crush on him but I don't think it's a big thing. As long as my cast doesn't find out about it the better. I don't want to be kicked out of the prop house again and not talked to because of him. I am keeping a ton of secrets but that one isn't even the biggest. My biggest secret is that I am Demi Lovato after being Sonny Monroe.

My cast can never find out about that secret though. I hear they are big fans of her and if they found out life would never be the same. I have to be really careful with what I keep in my dressing room. If I leave like something of Demi's they can easily find out then life would never be how it is now. I love both of my lives but I want to keep it the way it is.

Right now i'm in my car thinking about this. I really shouldn't be since I just got into a car accident the other day. I don't want to be in one again today. Right now i'm on Sunset blvd going to my apartment to change into Demi. She has a big concert tonight and I can't be late. I was thinking about what I was going to wear when I realized I forgot something. It's a big something, my black wig. No one should be there right now except for the Mackenzie Falls cast because as they said " the number one show always has rehearsal" whatever. I quickly made a u-turn and sped the whole way back to condor studios.

Chad's point of view

I looked out the window to see Sonny's car back in the parking lot. I didn't think she would come back. I walked over to her studio to annoy her. As always I just walked into her room. The lights were off so she wasn't here yet. I turned on the lights deciding to surprise her.

On the floor I saw something black. It looked like hair but that can't be possible. Neither sonny nor Tawni have black hair. I went to the middle of the room to pick it up. It was a wig.

" Chad" came a surprised voice from the door. Sonny.

"Hey Sonny I just came by your room to surprise you. Why do you have a black wig"? I asked her.

Her face turned pale at my question.

"Sonny" I waved a hand in her face.

"Uh that's … that's Tawni's I will just go bring that to her" she said grabbing the wig and turning to walk to the door.

"Wait… why would Tawni have a wig" I asked very confused.

"You know how Tawni makes up imaginary places like Tawni town… Well she, she uh want to make a new person that's as pretty as her" she said. I could tell she was lying by just looking at her face. Her voice went high also which happens when she lies.

"Fine I believe that" I said.

"Good I have to go now" she said rushing to the door.

"Good because I have a concert to go to "I said.

"Fine …. Wait. whose concert" she asked her eyes getting wide.

" Demi Lovato , I'm a big fan of hers" I said excitement in my voice.

" Really" she asked a smirk on her face. I had no idea why it was there.

"Uh yeah. I got backstage passes for tonight" I said.

" Oh you do"

" Yeah well bye" with that I walked out the door of her dressing room. 

Sonny's point of view. 

Wow so Chad's a fan of me. Well not me but Demi which is me so yeah me. When Chad said that he had backstage passes I got a little worried. I have to be careful with my secret tonight. I need to change my voice and put on a lot more makeup.

Chad has never met Demi. Of course I want to keep it that way but I cant. My concerts at seven o'clock and its already six. I need to rush home put on my disguise and rush to the arena . I will fix my makeup there.

I went home put on my first outfit which is a black dress with purple polka dots with my black high heels. I was planning to wear this as Sonny but I guess I cant now.

I rushed into the arena and sat in the makeup department. They put on light purple eye shadow and lip gloss to match. By the time my makeup was done it was five minutes to seven. They started leading me to stage even though I already know how. I always have security guards surrounding me until I get to stage. Just in case some fans decided to sneak back stage. That will never happen . People are so paranoid these days.

I started off the concert with So Far So Great from my Disney show Sonny with a chance. I know convenient right. I really wanted my own show and of course that helps with the secret. Notice my sarcasm?

The concert went on and on. It felt like forever. I don't know why , its probably because im nervous that my secret will be revealed tonight. If anyone is to know my secret why must it be Chad? He will tell everyone just so he could get more publicity.

When the end finally came and I said my thank you's and goodbye's I ran back stage to cover myself with more makeup. The people in charge of selling tickets like my manager , agent and of course ticket master usually don't give out backstage passes. Knowing Chad if I asked he would probably say "because im Chad Dylan Cooper greatest actor of our generation" he is so conceited.

When there was a knock at my door I knew it was him. My security guards opened the door and what I saw surprised me. With Chad was his family. Mom , dad and I think his little sister. When the stepped in the door and saw me the little girl went crazy and like sister like brother so did Chad. I think he was a little crazier though.

I wanted so badly to laugh but couldn't . I would feel bad. If I was Sonny right now I would just let it out. I got up and walked over to them. I bent down to be eye to eye with the little girl.

" Hi" I said as sweetly as I could.

" Oh my gosh" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Chad" I said. Oh no. I'm not suppose to know him.

" How do you know my name" he asked all happy.

" I saw you on a magazine … yeah" I said trying to cover up for my mistake.

" Oh okay. Im a big fan" he said.

" Thanks" I said.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. The only thing you could hear was Chad tapping his foot.

" Hello" he said.

" What" I asked.

" Aren't you going to say you're a fan" he asked.

" No" I said.

" Why not" he whined.

" Why not. Your so funny. Its because im not a fan" I said.

" Finally" the little girl cheered .

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

" What do you mean" I asked.

" Everywhere we go its 'oh my gosh its Chad Dylan Cooper' or 'omg I love him' finally someone says they aren't . Can you be my new best friend" she asked.

I looked at Chad. He looked shocked . So did his parents.

" Aw sweetie what's your name" I asked.

" Carlie" she said.

" I'm sorry to push you guys out but I have to get changed and go home im sorry" I said wanting to rush them out.

" Okay we'll get going say goodbye" their mom said.

" Bye" Chad said angry and walked out of the room.

" Bye Demi" Carlie came up and hugged me and skipped out of the room.

Once the door closed I ripped off my wig and turned around to rub the makeup off my eyes. The door flung open. " Sorry I forgot my phone…. SONNY" he screamed.

" Ah Sonny what…. What am I doing here" I asked trying to cover up.

Chads point of view

When I left Sonny's dressing room I felt something weird going on. I was determined to find out what she was hiding. I couldn't help but think if it was worth knowing her secret. Probably. I wonder why she is keeping secrets anyway.

When I went to go meet Demi I knew there was something weird going on. I felt a resemblance between her and Sonny. I thought nothing of it . But it kept bothering me that their voices are so familiar. When my sister was talking to her about how shes happy that she didn't go crazy at me I thought Demi would. All celebrities do.

I finally figured out why it was so weird. I went to go find my phone and instead of Demi I saw Sonny. Sonny is Demi the secret was revealed my mission was complete. Sonny looked terrified, mad and some other emotions I couldn't figure out.

Sonny's point of view 

" It all makes sense now why you were acting so weird your Demi" he said finally realizing my secret.

" Fine you happy Sonny's Demi you can go tell people now" I said grabbing my stuff and trying to get to the door.

" Why would I do that" he asked.

" Because were rivals . You would do anything to reveal my secret so you can get more publicity and tear my life apart" I said.

" I wouldn't do that I promise" he said.

" Please don't tell" I pleaded.

" I wont" he said.

So that's how I got my secret revealed. After a couple of months of Chad knowing I realized I could trust him. Maybe in a couple of years I will get the courage to tell all my friends but for now its easier with only Chad knowing. My friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone I am so sorry this is an authors note , but if you want a sequel keep reading. I have gotten several alerts saying people wanted more into the story and people have messaged me. If I get five reviews saying that you want a sequel I will make one. Just write if you want one and give me some ideas because I wasn't planning on making a sequel . So yeah.

Thanks everyone! Also check out my new story New York Feelings if you want me to continue review that one!

Follow me on twitter at /sterlingluverrr for faster updates !

-Kaitlyn 3


	3. Im sorry were done

Okay I know this isn't good I'm really sorry. I wasn't sure what to write about.

Five Months ago Chad Dylan Cooper discovered my secret that I'm Demi Lovato. Only two days ago the whole world found out. I could say it was partially his fault but its mine also.

During those five months Chad and I started to date. The Demi side of me would always get in the way though. We would never get time to spend with each other. Of course he came to every single thing I had to do but it wasn't enough. So I decided to let him down gently and tell him we should just be friends. I wanted to be as nice as possible. You never know with Chad. I didn't want my secret revealed. My plan didn't go the way I expected.

_Flashback_

I walked through the parking lot to Chad's car. I had a concert tonight and just like always Chad would drive me. On my way it felt like forever. I really like Chad and he really likes me, I think. After everything he has done for me I really don't want to do this. I didn't want to break up with him in the first place. But it had to be done. It's not fair to either of us if this keeps getting in the way.

My brain and heart are thinking two different things. My brain says it's the right thing to do be wise about it and let him down gently. While my heart says you need him with you, you're destined to be. I knew both things were true I needed to let him down gently and I need him.

I finally made it to Chad's car and got in next to him. He leaned over to kiss me instead I gave him my cheek. I felt a little piece of my heart crack.

"Sonny are you okay" he asked me.

"No, I really need to tell you something" I said twiddling with my fingers.

"Well I think what I have to say will really cheer you up" he said.

"I think I need to go first Chad I. "

"I love you Sonny "he cut me off with those four wonderful words.

WAIT … he LOVES me? This cant be happening how am I supposed to break up with him now.

"Chad … I … I don't know what to say" I said because I honestly didn't.

"Do you love me too" he asked his eyes getting duller by the second I didn't answer.

"Of course I love you, its just I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say it now" I told him.

"Just let it out" he said.

"I… I think we need to break up" I hesitated while saying it.

"I'm sorry what" he asked.

"Chad it was hard to say the first time please don't make me say it again" I told him.

"But you said you loved me" he said. He looked like a puppy. A lost, sad, depressed puppy who doesn't know what to do.

"I do and that's why I had to think of you before I made my decision. Just give me a minute to explain. "I begged.

He stayed silent. I could tell I was hurting him. I was hurting myself to but I had to stay strong.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together and it affects both of us and I feel bad. I think in a relationship you need proper dates and while I'm trying to keep my secret I can't to that. I don't want to hold you back from being happy. Don't think this just hurts you because my heart is broken. I'm just thinking of you" I let it out in one breath.

"I don't care if we spend little time together the times your Demi we are always together. If you were thinking of me you wouldn't do this" He said.

"But I am Chad, you know that I love you and that this is just so you can be happy" I told him.

"Do I look happy" he asked.

"No but believe me, it will all get better" I said.

"Sometimes I just wish Demi didn't exist. I wish you would have made life easier and just would have been one person. You would have had more time. The only way that could happen is if you secret was exposed" he said.

"I don't want that" I said.

"Well I do. Get out of my car "he demanded.

"Chad don't do this" I begged tears coming out of my eyes.

"Get out of my car" he said through his teeth. I knew that when he does this he is either hurt or really mad. Probably both. So I opened the car door and got out.

When out of the car it was raining. Just to compliment my mood.

He quickly sped out of the parking lot his tires screeching when he turned the corner.

I just stood in the middle of the parking lot crying my eyes out. I sat down hoping to be run over. I know that sounds really bad but I didn't think he would take it the way he did.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my manager telling him to reschedule tonight's concert. I didn't have the heart or strength to get out on stage or get up from my position.

He said it was alright to next I called Tawni. She didn't know about my secret but she knew about Chad. That's all I needed to tell her and she was on her way.

I suddenly saw a light bright and the next thing I knew everything went black. I was hit and I really didn't mind. As long as Chad is mad at me I really didn't care.

Chad pov

When she broke up with me I was heart broken and upset. I quickly got my way out of that parking lot and away from her. When I got to my home I picked up my phone and called Santiago. I knew it was wrong but she deserves it.

I told him everything. From her being Demi, to her wig, her concerts and how I found out. It was all over the news.

While watching the news there was something surprising. I turned up the volume when her picture came up after the story about her being Demi.

_**Demi Lovato also known as Sonny Monroe is in critical condition at the Los Angeles hospital. By standers say they saw her sitting in the street crying after getting out of Chad Dylan Coopers car. When calling her best friend Tawni and waiting for the company a food truck came down into the parking lot to drop of delivery and hit Ms. Monroe. She was in emergency surgery and we are still waiting for further details. **_

_**When the story ended I was shocked and hurt. Why would she stay in the street crying? Over me? She really does love me, or did. With that I quickly went in the car and sped to the hospital. **_

_**After my ten minute drive I came to a halt in the parking lot and ran out of my car not caring where I left my car. I ran into the hospital and to the front desk. **_

"_**Sonny Monroe" I asked the lady behind the counter. **_

"_**She's in critical condition only family is allowed" she said. **_

"_**I'm her brother" I said. **_

"_**Floor 7 room 232" she told me without looking up. **_

_**I ran to the elevator clicked the seven button. When I got to the floor I ran till I found room 232. When I went in the sight broke my heart all over again. She had two broken arms and a broken leg. She was all scratched up and looked like she had stitches. **_

_**The doctor came in and started talking to me. **_

"_**She's in a coma" He said. **_

"_**There is only an 80% chance she will wake up" he said. **_

_**With his words I sat down next to Sonny held her hand and cried. I would never leave her side. I prayed for a miracle. **_

_**Please review if you think this is good. Tell me if you want me to continue. I'm really not sure with this Chapter. **_


	4. Wake up Sonny

Okay since I got like 7 reviews for the last one I decided to make a new chapter very fast. I didn't think that a lot of people would like this story I'm so happy. Enjoy and don't forget the more reviews I get the faster I update =] .

Chad pov

It has been a week since Sonny got hit by the truck. I miss her smile , her laugh, her voice , mostly everything about her. I loved her I still do love her. I'm happy the doctor said 80% chance of her getting up but can she wake up now.

Her cast is really mad at me. They came in crying. Even the little weird one Zora. She said Sonny is like an older sister to her. If she lost her she wouldn't know what all of them would do. Even Tawni said she couldn't live without Sonny.

I mainly felt bad for Sonny's mom though , Connie. She couldn't stop crying. She said that she couldn't live without Sonny and that she's her little girl . She said many more things but I rather would not say.

I knew this was all my fault , that's what made me even more upset. Seeing everyone sad its all because of me.

" Chad" the doctor came in knocking on the door.

" Yes " I stood up. I didn't want to leave Sonny alone im the only one here. I never leave just in case she is to wake up.

" We don't think Ms. Monroe is going to wake up" he said. That made my heart stop.

" But there is still a chance right, she is still on the medication" I said.

" The medication is what is keeping her alive" he explained to me.

" So if you take her off it , she will die" I asked sadness in my voice.

" Yes. If she doesn't wake up in three days we are going to have to take her off" he said with regret.

" You cant do that" I fought.

" Im sorry sir" with that he walked away.

I went by Sonny's bed and sat in the chair I was sitting in before. I took her hand.

" Sonny I'm really sorry. Please wake up this is all my fault, I love you and always will. I am so sorry I took the break up the wrong way, im sorry I told the world you are Demi Lovato. Please wake up. Think about your family , friends and fans. We would all be heart broken if you left us. Especially me. I would probably hurt myself if you left . Please do something if you hear me" I begged tears coming out of my eyes.

Chad Dylan Cooper never cries. But when it comes to Sonny Monroe he does.

I suddenly felt something touching my hand. I looked down and saw her lightly move her hand to squeeze mine. This made me happy , she heard my speech. But if she doesn't wake up then she's gone in two days.

" Sonny you heard me. Now listen okay you are on a medication that is keeping you alive. They don't think you can even hear me. Please atleast open your eyes . They are going to take you off the medication if you don't wake up within two days. Don't let that happen" I said.

"mm" came out of her mouth.

I just stared at her . I ran out of the room to go look for the doctor. He was at the security desk talking to the guard.

" Doctor" he turned around and looked at me.

" Yes" he said.

"I held her hand and started talking to her and asked her if she heard me to do something and she lightly squeezed my hand. Then I told her about the medication and if she doesn't open her eyes whats going to happen and she went mm" I explained to him. (**I really didn't know how to explain) **

" **She is waking up , go call her mother" he said. **

**I ran back to her room to see her moving around a little bit on the bed. I quickly called Connie and she was so happy. All she said was that she was on her way. **

**I just stared at Sonny. I was getting impatient waiting to see her awake . I miss her brown beautiful eyes. **

**The doctor and Connie came into the room and watched her. **

" **She is trying to wake up" he said. **

**State the obvious doc. **

**Sonny pov**

**I couldn't move any part of my body. It was pitch black. Suddenly everything turned light. People joke around and say don't go into the light. But I was. **

**I saw my father and grandmother. They were waiting for me, waving at me. Suddenly they got a look in there eyes and starting to shoo me off. Telling me not to go with them. I didn't listen . I wanted to hug them and say I missed them. **

**They promised me we would be together again and we were. Why wouldn't they want me here? I want to be with them. **

**Suddenly I heard a voice. It sounded like Chads. It was. Where was he? I looked around he isn't here. Where am I anyway. **

" **Sonny , listen to him you have to go back" my dad came up to me and held my hand. **

" **But he hurt me dad" I said. **

" **He didn't mean to, think about how you hurt him" my grandma explained to me. **

" **Hunny , its not your time go back, we will meet again , but when your ready" my dad said. **

" **I want to stay with you" I said pleading. **

" **Think about your mom , your friends and fans. Where would they be without you" he asked. **

" **I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders but it seemed very hard. **

" **Go back and get better, apologize to Chad , don't get mad at him for telling your secret" my grandma said. **

" **Now go" they said. **

" **Bye" I waved when I felt a wind pushing me away from them. **

**Review! If I get 5 I will put a new chapter up tomorrow ! **


	5. I cant trust you

Okay. Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! I asked for five and got over ten. Thank you so much. I just wanted everyone to know I am really sorry that I don't really make it like reality. I don't research the things I write about I just write about what I hear, or if I read something similar. I don't think there will be anymore medical talk. Thanks again. Follow me on twitter at /sterlingluverrr

Sonny pov

Everything went dark again. I couldn't see my dad and grandma anymore. It was just like it was before. My eyelids are really heavy. I tried opening them but its hard.

I have pains all over my body. This made me questioning why they wanted me to come back if I am in so much pain.

Finally my eyelids got a little lighter and I started to blink. I just opened them up to where I can slightly see. I started to get my hearing back.

" She's waking up" I heard a voice say, definitely one I didn't know.

" Thank god" I heard my mother. It sounded like she had been crying. That made me want to open my eyes even more. Which I did.

" Sonny" Chad said. His voice excited and his eyes brightened.

" Hi" my voice came out rough.

" How are you feeling Ms . Monroe" the doctor asked.

" Okay , I guess. I'm in a lot of pain" I said. I tried clearing my voice.

"Well we are going to keep you for a couple of days , see how your doing , we are going to have to take a couple of tests " he said and walked out of the room.

" Sonny sweet heart I am so glad you woke up" she came over and squeezed me.

" Ow . Mom that hurts" I said.

She quickly backed away " oh im so sorry" she apologized. I just smiled.

" Sonny , I know your mad at me , I am really sorry " he said.

" Sorry for what, it was all my fault" I said.

" I have to tell you something" he said looking to the floor.

I looked at my mom silently asking her to leave the room. She got the message and walked out of the door.

" What is it you needed to tell me" I asked looking up at him.

" This isn't easy for me to say, and your going to be even madder at me. But I , I told your secret" he said looking at me.

" You told my secret" she yelled at me or well tried.

" Sonny , its not good to put too much stress on you" I said worried.

" Too late. I cant believe you, I trusted you" she said.

" I'm really sorry. I was just so mad and I didn't know what I was doing" I apologized to her.

" I seriously cant believe you would do that to me. I thought we were friends Chad" she said.

" We are " I said.

" You said you loved me. You would have understood why I broke it off between us if you loved me and you wouldn't have told. Can you just go Chad please" she asked.

" Sonny I do love you . I love you more than I will ever love anyone. I thought my life was all about me. Even a couple of days ago . Even when I said I loved you I still knew I loved myself. When you got hit by the truck I got a reality check and I realized its not all about me. I realized I loved you more than I loved myself. I almost got myself into car accidents racing down to the hospital. I have been by your side night and day waiting for you to wake up. I do love you Sonny and don't say I don't" I gave the longest speech I ever had.

This one made a difference though. It wasn't what my producers told me to say or my agent. It wasn't because it was what she wanted to hear. Everything I said was true. If Sonny didn't wake up , I wouldn't have let myself live.

" Chad , I love you too. Can you give me time though" she asked me.

" Sure, I love you Sonny" I bent down and kissed her forehead.

" Love you too Chad"

With that I left regretting telling her secret, letting her out of my car, and most of all losing her trust.

I know that chapter wasn't good at all… The story is coming to an end. I'm happy about that but review if you are happy or not! Remember Sterling is life . Lol =)


	6. IMPORTANT

Hey Everyone! Sorry If you thought this was a chapter or sequel but I need your help. I have an RP account for Sonny with a chance. RP is Role Play. I made a Sonny. But I am having no luck getting a Chad. I was hoping maybe someone on here would like to be him.

My twitter account for it is

/SonnyBunnyM

If your interested and want to know more details the best way to get to me is to talk to me on that account or

/Sterlingluverrr

Or just send me a message on here. I am not sure when I will be back on but this is really important to me. I promise I'll be lots of fun =)

Thanks guys ,

Kaitlyn 3


End file.
